Survivor Series 2014
Survivor Series 2014 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which will take place on November 23, 2014 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It will be the 28th annual Survivor Series event. Background Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the October 27 edition of Raw, Triple H announced a Traditional Survivor Series tag team elimination match, with Team Authority facing Team Cena, captained by John Cena. Later that night, Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler defeated Kane, after which Kane and Seth Rollins attacked Ziggler until Cena made the save. On the November 3 edition of Raw, Vince McMahon announced that if Team Authority loses at Survivor Series, they will no longer be in power. Later in the night, Stephanie McMahon announced that Rollins will be the captain of Team Authority with Kane and Randy Orton also on the team. Ziggler then announced that he would be a member of Team Cena. Jealous of Rollins' growing favor with The Authority, Orton demanded a match. At the end of the night, after Rollins defeated Orton, Orton attacked Rollins, Kane, Triple H, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, causing Orton's removal from Team Authority. On the November 10 edition of Raw, Cena announced that Ziggler and Jack Swagger will be part of his team. Mark Henry came out with The Authority, thus joining Team Authority. Ryback came out and attacked Cena, thus joining Team Authority. Later in the night, Noble and Mercury helped Rusev to retained his title by defeating Sheamus via count-out and joined Team Authority. Later in the night, Cena told Ziggler that Swagger will not able to complete. Big Show came out to save Ziggler from Henry and announced that he joined Team Cena. Sheamus also joined Team Cena. At the end of the night, after Cena defeated Ryback by disqualification, Ryback attacked Team Authority and left, but then scene ended backstage when Ziggler was attacked and was tossed into the green room where Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were watching the action. It was then revealed the assailant was Luke Harper. On the October 31 edition of SmackDown, Nikki Bella became the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship by winning an over the top rope battle royal. On November 10, it was announced on WWE.com that AJ Lee would defend the title against Nikki at Survivor Series. At Hell in a Cell, Bray Wyatt attacked Dean Ambrose during his match against Rollins inside Hell in a Cell. On the November 10 edition of Raw, it was announced that Ambrose will fight Wyatt at the event. Matches ; ; *[[The Authority|'Team Authority']] (Seth Rollins, Kane, Mark Henry, Rusev and Luke Harper) vs. Team Cena (John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, Sheamus and Ryback) in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series Elimination match :* *AJ Lee © vs. Nikki Bella for the WWE Divas Championship *Dean Ambrose vs. Bray Wyatt Survivor Series elimination matches : Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Survivor Series DVD release * [ Survivor Series 2014 on DVD] External links * Survivor Series 2014 Official Website * [ Survivor Series 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net] * [ Survivor Series 2014 at Online World of Wrestling] Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events